New Soul
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: A series of one-shots on SoulMaka family life. A continuation of my one-shot, 'Nowadays'. Please read if you like fluffy fluffyness. *Rating may change. *OCs used.
1. Good night, Kay! In for a crazy night

**A/N: Ello! So here is the deal, this story comes from my previous one-shot, **_**Nowadays.**_** I just didn't want to combine them, so I made this one a separate story! **

**So here is the first official chapter of**_** New Soul.**_

**As for my question to my reviewers on the baby's name, the winner was……………………….Kaydence! Mikazuki, Lucy, and Suzu came close but I liked Kaydence, but it's mah story and mah say rules *!COUGH* whoa, did you guys hear that?! Creepy….**

**It goes pretty well too because it means 'rhythm' and rhythm makes obvious sense if the case were Soul naming her. But I kinda wanted to name her something in Japanese cause I noticed that all my Soul Eater OC's have American names. And Maka **_**is**_** Japanese. We don't really know what Soul is, but…… it's never said he was in any way Japanese. **

**We have gotten hints that he is from an upper class rich family so we can probably assume that he must be maybe English or American. So I picked an English name!**

**Sorry to bore you. **

**~Enjoy**

Soul yawned tiredly and collapsed on the bed. It was the middle of the night and he cursed himself for staying up so late to watch TV. He knew he would be tired, but he was glad he didn't need to be anywhere important in the morning.

He snuggled deep into his pillow and breathed and long sigh of relief. He closed his heavy eyes and already started to feel himself nodding off. The apartment was quiet and he lazily threw his arm around the woman who was already sleeping peacefully next to him.

He felt her stir slightly then fall asleep again. Just as Soul almost drifted off into unconsciousness himself, a child's wail broke the dead silence of the home. Soul's tired eyes creeped open and he groaned loudly in complaint.

The girl under his arm stirred some more and she pushed herself up from her comfy position on her tummy. She turned herself to a sitting position before swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

When her feet touched the wooden floor she stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Mama's coming, Kay" She called to the child in the other room.

"NO!! I want Papa!!" The little girl's voice called back.

Soul groaned louder as he felt his sleeping partner sit back on the bed. The two did nothing for a moment or two as the child continued wailing for her father.

"You heard her, _papa._" The blonde haired woman finally said not being able to stand her daughter's crying any longer.

"Right…" Soul said as he groggily got out of bed and made his way to the little girl's room.

He opened the ajar door and saw with the help of her night light that she was balled up in her pink blankets.

He trudged over to her bed sat down and pulled her out of the tangled sheets and onto his lap.

"Now, what's this with waking papa up? Not cool, Kay." Soul yawned.

"I'm sorry." Kay said as she balled up her fists in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's the problem?"

"Bad dream." She said simply.

Soul sighed quietly "Any chance you're going to tell me about it?"

"Mm-mm!" she shook her head against his chest.

"Com'on, you'll feel better." He urged.

"No." She said quietly.

"Kay… I can't help you or make you feel any better if you don't tell me whats wro-"

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight?" She cut him off.

When she wasn't looking, Soul rolled his eyes and pouted. "…Fine…"

He gathered her better in his arms and stood up. Then, he grabbed her pillow with his freehand and walked back to his own room.

When he arrived, Maka was already laying down again. He threw her pillow in the middle and set her down gently. She crawled to her place and lay down. Maka turned around to face her daughter and boyfriend. "We have a guest tonight?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"Yep." Soul said as he threw the covers over Kaydence and himself.

Soul loved Kay to bits and all, but he hated in when she wanted to sleep in the bed with him and her mama.

Don't get Soul wrong, this bed was bigger than his old one, but not big enough for three people. Especially if that third person was his daughter. Kay was known to be a crazy sleeper.

She would kick, punch, and drool on them in her sleep. Soul and Maka would often be pushed to the edges of the bed, so they were almost falling off when Kay decided that she wanted the whole bed to herself and spread her arms and legs out wide in all directions.

Sometimes, Soul would wake up and find her completely flipped around or at the foot of the bed. He just didn't know how that happened.

And the worst, was the grinding of her teeth. Kay had this awful habit of grinding her sharp little teeth in her sleep that got too Soul so bad. It drove him crazy and made him cringe when ever she did it. Maka wasn't that worried on the other hand. She had read in an article or a book somewhere that if a kid started to grind their teeth when they slept, it was a sign of intelligence.

Soul frankly didn't care and just wished for her to stop. It drove him insane and he worried that she would ruin her teeth. He treasured her teeth greatly. They were one of the only physical traits she inherited from him.

The last thing he wanted her to do was ruin them!

When Soul finally almost fell asleep, he wondered what kind of night they were in for tonight.

~x X x~

When Soul woke up in morning, he found the three of them in an interesting position. He was on his side turned towards the middle and Kay had a death grip around his neck and was drooling. Soul felt uncomfortable. He had the strangest feeling in his arm.

No…that wasn't it…try NO feeling in his arm.

It was the arm he was laying on, his right. Kay was practically on top of him so that added pressure to it. This arm was probably asleep and would be sore for the rest of the day IF he even managed to get it moving again.

Speaking of soreness, his neck would probably be also since he didn't know how long Kay had been holding on to it like this.

Maka was on the opposite side on the bed curled up in a ball, one leg was hanging off. Soul's eye twitched as he wondered how that happened.

He yawned showing of a set of jagged teeth as he _gently_ _plied_ Kay of him. She didn't even stir as Soul layed her back down on her spot. The girl could sleep like a log, drool just dripped off the side of her mouth and down her chubby cheek.

When Soul stood up, he stretched and spun his right arm in circles, trying to get the feeling back. He cracked his neck and walked around the bed to wake up Maka.

He gently shook her shoulder and she jumped and looked up at him "Wha..?" she said groggily.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said chuckling as he pointed to a white stain of dry drool on her own cheek. Like Mother like daughter, Soul guessed.

**A/N: Awwww!**

**Well, that was the first chapter of my fan girl, un-canon, fluff, total crack fanfiction!**

**Yay!! **

**Heh, I kinda got the idea of Kay when she is asleep from my own sleeping habits when I was little! ^^'**

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Beach time! Splash fights and fireflies

**A/N: here is the second chapter. Rated T for Soul and Patti's potty mouths. **

_Beach Time! Splash fights and fireflies._

Soul held Kaydence's small hand as he tried to get her into the water. But she dug her little round toes into the sand and whined and pulled.

"Com'on Kay, it's just a little water. It's not gonna hurt ya."

"Noo!" She whined, pulling his hand in the opposite direction.

She squealed loudly when the small tide touched her feet, "its cold!"

Soul looked at Maka with a pleading look, but she just smiled sweetly at him.

She just loved to see him squirm.

'_Damn woman.'_

"Look, I'll tell you what," He said to his daughter with a confident smile, "I'll carry you, okay?"

Her tear filled eyes looked up at him and she shook her head, whipping her pigtails around "Mm-mm!!"

"Come'er." Soul picked her up and rested her on his hip.

"Noo!!" She wailed loudly right in Soul's ear, he couldn't help but cringe.

He started his slow descent in the cold lake water. The deeper they got, the more Kay lifted her little butt up to avoid contact with the water.

"No!" she still continued to fuss.

"Oh, shuddup!" Soul told her as he walked on. They got deeper and deeper until they were submerged from the waist down.

As Soul repositioned Kaydence so she sat more comfortably on his waist, she clung on to his neck "Don't let go, don't let go!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you drown." Soul reassured her lazily.

Maka, who had been following them into the water finally caught up.

"It's not that bad is it, Kay?" she asked her daughter warmly.

Kay turned around from hiding her face in the crook of her father's neck and whimpered. Soul rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, Kay's tears dried up and she appeared to be getting used to this. She put her little hand in the water and made small waves.

"You see?" Maka told Kay "It's just like when you take a bath."

"Like a bath?" Kay repeated.

"Yeah" Maka nodded

Kay smiled cheekily and put her hand into the water before splashing water in Soul's face.

"Gahh!" Soul shook the water off his face. "What the hell was that for you little shrimp?!"

Kay giggled loudly "Just like during bath time!"

"Yeah, I'll show you bath time! Under the water ya go!"

Kay grabbed Soul's neck thinking he was serious."Noo!" Maka just laughed at her boyfriend's childish behavior.

Soul glared at her and splashed water at her.

"What was that for you jerk?!"

Only moments later the three of them were having a very angry looking splash fight.

On shore, a tall blond woman lay on a fold out chair, sun bathing and watching the little family with a smirk. She pulled off her sun glasses, revealing her blue eyes to get a better look at them. "Aww, look at them. Aren't they cute?"

The younger woman sitting on the ground, playing in the sand with a little plastic shovel giggled. "Yep!"

"Hey Patti?" The older of the two asked.

"Yeah big sis?"

"Does Maka seem to be gaining some weight or is it just me?"

"Waddya mean?"

"Well ya know, what if Maka is…_expecting _again?"

Patti covered her mouth with her hand and her big blue eyes grew wide "Big sis! You can't mean…"

"Oh, yeah, why not? From what I've come to understand, those two must go at it like bunnies!"Patti erupted in a wild fit of laughter and clapped her hands "Maka-chan and Soul-kun are like bunnies!!" she squealed throwing sand up in the air.

"Hey, watch it." Liz said as she brushed the sand off her skin. "So what do you think Patti?"

"Hmm, I dunno sis. Let me ask Kiddo-kun!"

Patti turned around to her right side to see Death the Kidd lying on his back with his head resting in his hands under an umbrella that was stuck in the sand. He appeared to be napping.

"Hey Kiddo-Kun?" she called him.

"Yes?" he poked one gold eye open to assure her she had his attention.

"Guess what? Guess what? Big sis here thinks that Maka-chan is gonna have another baby! Whaddya think?"

At this, Kidd opened both eyes and sat up. "What are you blabbering on about now Patti?"

"I tooold you! Liz thinks that Maka-chan is gonna have another baby!"

"How do figure this?" this question was directed to Liz.

"I don't know. I guessed I never noticed until now that she's in her swim suit that she has a little tummy fat. Do you think it's a baby bump? If it is, a little brave of her to wear an open mid-rift suit, ne?"

"Well," Kidd started looking at the family in the water who was currently calling a truce on their splash battle "I don't know much about baby bumps, but I will try and see if I can sense another life inside her."

"Then do work, son." Liz simply said, putting her large sun glasses back on.

Kidd closed his eyes and concentrated. Inside her, Kidd could see only one soul. This familiar soul, he recognized immediately as the scythe meister's.

Kidd opened his eyes. "No. I only felt Maka's soul. And at this point, if it were clearly visible on the outside, it surly would have been clearly recognizable on the inside as well."

Liz sighed. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to invite Maka to my next visit to the gym."

"Well, I think it would have been nice." A quiet voice came from the blanket next to Kidd's.

Tsubaki sat on her blanket under her own umbrella. She sat on her butt with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"You know, if Maka-chan and Soul-kun had another child."

Kidd sighed "Well I guess…"

"I just hope," Tsubaki started speaking again, staring at the soaked family as they made their way back towards land, "That they'd finally get married soon."

"Right? If only." Liz agreed.

~x X x~

When the three finally dried off (and BlackStar returned from doing loud un-necessary laps around the large lake), they all sat down to a sandwich lunch under the umbrellas, courtesy of Tsubaki and Maka.

BlackStar quickly scarfed down sandwich after sandwich. Whether all that swimming had made him hungry or he was just being BlackStar.

"Hey idiot, you're eating all the food! Leave some for the rest of us, won't ya?!" Liz complained.

"Please BlackStar, slow down. You'll choke." Tsubaki pleaded.

"Oi, Oi, papa!" Kay tried to get her father's attention.

"Hm?" Soul responded.

"After we're done eating, we can go back into the water, right!?" she asked excitedly pointing at the lake water.  
Soul was about to agree when Maka beat him to talking first.

"No, you have to wait before going into the water right after eating."

"But, Mama! Why?" Kay complained.

"You'll get stomach cramps. Trust me, they're not fun."

"Please, Mama!? I promise I won't get stomach cramps!"

"No. Stomach cramps are not something you _chose _to get."

"Aw, come on, mama. She's only going in ankle deep." Soul urged.

After a moment or two, Maka sighed and gave up "Oh, fine."

"Yay!" Kay cheered jumping up. "Com'on papa!"

"Hey, hey, the deal was _after_ we finished eating, remember?"

"But- but! I'm not hungry anymore!"

"I'll go with you Kay-chan!" Patti jumped up.

"Really?!" Kay's face lit up.

"Yeah! Come on let's go!" Patti grabbed Kay's hand and began to run towards the water.

"Be careful with her Patti!" Maka called out to them.

"Yeah Patti, watch her!" Liz warned also.

Patti turned around and waved "Don't worry bout it!!" and she continued to pull Kay into the water with her.

Kidd sighed as he watched Patti play with Kay.

Patti was a grown woman. Yet, she was acting like a four year old while _playing _with a four year old. But then Kidd just smiled. "I guess she'll never change, huh?"

"Nope." Liz said taking another bite of her food.

After stuffing another sandwich down his throat, BlackStar hopped up also and ran towards the water "I CHALLENGE YOU TWO TO WAR!" He yelled as he got in the water and started spilling water from a toy bucket he had found in the sand on them.

"BRING IT ON, MOTHAFUCKA!" Patti sceamed "Come on Kay-chan, we can't let this smelly boy beat us can't we?!"

"No Way!" Kay joined in.

"BlackStar! Be nice, don't hurt anybody!" Tsubaki warned worriedly.

Everybody sweat dropped when he didn't answer.

"Guess Patti isn't the only one who likes to act _childish." _Maka sighed; disappointed that some of her grown friends had the maturity level of that of a four year old. It was quiet sad.

"Un-cool." She heard Soul mumble.

~x X x~

The sun had set and everybody had changed into casual clothes.

Someone had brought a fire pit and they were now sitting around it on lawn chairs just talking.

Kay sat on her mother's lap and suddenly yawned loudly.

"Are you getting tired, Kay? We'll go home if you want." Maka asked her.

Kay slowly shook her head "No, I don't wanna go home yet."

They had just been lighting sparklers, but they had all went out and now Kay seemed to be bored and falling asleep.

Soul watched her as she had to force her heavy eye lids to stay open.

He was actually a bit sleepy himself. But this was a good day, he was annoyed that the summer would end soon and Maka would have to go back to teaching at Shibusen, and this was going to be Kaydence's first year at school.

Kaydence's first year at school…wow. The time with her seemed to have passed so fast. On moment Maka was pregnant and threatening him with a butcher knife for forgetting to pick up ice cream, and the next Kay was already starting pre-school.

And after pre-school, she would start the Meister's academy.

They had a Meister's academy and a separate one for weapons, although all the weapons present at this moment including him had not been able to attend said academy, he heard they were both really nice schools.

And after the Miester's academy, she would finally enter Shibusen.

She would enter Shibusen, get her own partner, and she would go on her own extremely dangerous life threatening missions to obtain the souls of 99 evil humans, and one witch.

Soul just thought of all the dangerous stupid things he and Maka did when they were young and he began to feel sick.

Perhaps he could lock her in a tall tower somewhere… oh god, he was beginning to think like Maka's good for nothing father!

His thoughts were interrupted by something tickling his shoulder. He turned his head to see a firefly crawling on his shirted shoulder. He gently swiped the little bug off and it flew away and disappeared. There were dozens of the little things flying around in the cool summer's night air.

Soul suddenly got an idea and stood up. "Hey Kay, come here. I wanna show you something."

Kay looked tiredly at her father, nodded and slid off Maka's lap. Maka gave him a questioning look but he just winked at her.

Soul took Kay's hand and led her away from the group, who had continued conversation. He walked with her back to the spot they had kept the coolers and searched them. He finally found what he was looking for; he pulled it out and showed it to her.

She seriously stared at the item, trying to figure out why her papa wanted it. In his hand, Soul had an empty (now clean) mayonnaise jar that they had finished at lunch.

"What do we need that thing for?" She asked him, rubbing her eyes.

"You'll see." Soul smiled, and then he took her hand again and led her into an open space of sand. He kneeled down to her height to show her what he was doing.

Soul transformed one finger into a scythe and poked little holes in the lid of the jar.

"What are those for, papa?" Kay was starting to wake up and become curious.

"So they can breathe." Soul simply said.

"'They'?"

Soul stood up and looked around. Spotting a firefly buzzing near him, he lifted the open jar and lid in the air. Just as the little bug was in the right position, he quickly shut the lid on it. "Gotcha."

Soul handed the closed jar to Kay to look at.

She held it up to eye level and stared at the insect in wonder. The firefly flew around knocking up against the glass of the jar. It crawled up the side and let out its fluorescent yellow glow.

Kay then put on a pouty face and tore the lid off the jar, almost immediately, the bug flew out and back into the night sky. Soul looked a little surprised, but not mad. "What'cha do that for?"

Kay looked up at him angrily, puffing out her cheeks "Don't lock em up in there! Poor thing."

Soul just looked at her. But then let out some laughter "Huh? What you laughing at?"

"Ah, nothing." At that instant, Kay with that face looked so much like Maka it was scary.

"Come 'on. Let's get back to the others." Soul took her hand and was about to start walking back when she did not budge. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"Can you carry me?" Kay said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Sure." Soul picked her up so she rest her head on his shoulder then headed back for the group. He wasn't surprised when Kay was already asleep by the time he handed her to her mama

Maka laid her sideways on her lap and Soul took the empty seat next to her where he was before.

He looked at Kay's sleeping face.

'_Guess we'll just have to enjoy the time we have with her.'_

**A/N: Yeah, I've decided to update this story every two to three days to ensure longer and better chapters, for you my lovely readers!!**

**Anyone want to suggest a topic for the next one? :D  
Oh, and if you fav/story alert this story, REVIEW FIRST!!!!!!!!!!**

**When I log onto my email, and it says, 'Hello, Boo! No unread emails in you inbox' it's kinda depressing. So review to those of you who don't, and thank you to those who do!**

**(p.s.: did I spell 'mayonnaise' right? o.O)**

**~Boo**


	3. Marry me! Trust issues?

**A/N: third chapter. Yeah, I know. This one is late, sorry. But I've been having some technical difficulties! O.O I'm actually starting to think the anti-virus software's does more bad than good for your computer =.= **

**Now, a lot of people have asked/wondered why Soul and Maka are not married yet. This chapter, I WAS going to do a chapter about Kaydence and her ability to play the piano, but I think I'll write a chapter explaining just **_**why**_** the two aren't married.**

Two individuals lay contently in their bed, sharing each other's warmth and company. Just moment ago, they had shared the most intimate of rituals. They held each other close as the moon's light shone bright on their sweaty faces.

Soul gave a long sigh and yawned loudly. Contagious, the woman in his arms yawned also. He looked at her glowing face like he always did after. He brushed a lock of her brownish blonde hair that had caked itself to her wet forehead.

Her olive green eyes closed and she appeared to be dozing off.

"Oi, Maka?" he spoke softly, not wanting to wake the child in the room over.

"Hm?" she said peacefully without opening her eyes.

"I have a question to ask you."

Her eye lids glided opened as she granted him her full attention. "Yeah?"

Soul tried to dismiss the nervous twisting feeling in his stomach and swallowed all his fear and pride. The worst she could say was no. But at the moment, the word 'No' seemed like the most freighting thing in the world. He bit the inside of his lip and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

Maka looked puzzling at the man in front of her. He seemed to be fighting some kind of inner battle with himself. Was this question so serious that he had to push himself just to get it out of his mouth?

"Soul…?"

"Maka." He said, looking down away from her face and her eyes. The pressure of looking into them right now seemed to be so heavy.

"…Marry me."

…not much of a question, more of a statement, really. But it would have to do for now.

Soul looked back up to her, gently laying a hand on her cheek, patiently waiting for an answer.

Maka looked at him with a strange nameless, almost _emotionless_ stare.

"Maka?"

Maka's face slowly broke out into a sad smile.

"Soul….what makes you think that my answer will be any different than the first seven times you've asked me?"

"Right…" he said looking down again. He had thought that eighths' time was the charm…Kidd would have been proud.

Maka took the hand that Soul had on her red cheek into her own and held it gently. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I know…"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and snuggled into his bare chest.

"I love you," she said again, "But I will not marry you."

Soul turned his head slightly so he could peek out his window.

"But why?" he had also asked her this question many times before too, but he always knew the answer.

"A weapon and his meister fall in love; they have unprotected sex and have a baby…sounds like us, yes?"

Soul looked back down at her, why did she always have to go there?

"Well, that was my parents also." She continued "But only they got married, and then…"

Soul brought one hand up and used it to lift her chin up to look at him.

"I'm not like you're dad."

Maka removed Soul's hand from her chin and kissed his knuckles "I know you're not. Are you mad?"

Soul shook his head against the pillow. "No…you know I'm not."

"Good." Maka smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in till their foreheads where touching.

A long time went by without anyone talking. Maka's eyes were once again closed, allowing Soul to just stare at her.

"I feel like we're hanging by a thread." He said. He didn't want to have to say this but he felt like he needed to for the sake of both of them.

Maka's hurt eyes opened "What…?"

"And that thread's name is…Kaydence."

Maka pulled away and sat up, covering her chest with the blankets.

"Soul…are you saying the only reason we're together…is because of Kaydence?"

"No…well, yeah, sort of." Soul joined her in sitting up, "Maka, I love you. You know I do…but…this relationship just seems unstable to me."

"Soul, you know why I don't want to get married," Maka's voice started to crack "why must you make me feel guilty all the time about that?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. It's just, what if…"

"…what if. What if one day you want to leave me?"

Soul's head whipped around to look at her, "No! Maka, that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, sure Soul."

"Maka, you're trust issues are getting in the way of us. So, what? Are we going to continue on like this forever?"

Maka looked away, staring at the head board of the bed, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She tried to search for the right words to say. She knew what she thought of this, but she was having a very difficult time putting this all into words. "No… I guess we can't."

"All I want, Maka, is to know that you're with me on this one hundred percent."

Maka wasn't the only one who could be stubborn. Soul could also be amazingly persistent if he tried and a part of Maka knew he wouldn't stop trying until he had her in a wedding dress.

Soul held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. Maka studied it, contemplating whether to take it or not. She reached out her hand but hesitated. Her finger tip touched his, and just when she was about to pull it away, Soul gently grabbed it and slipped it into his own.

Maka couldn't help but notice how perfectly her hand fit into his.

"Soooo, it's a yes?"

Maka bit her lip and gripped the blankets she was holding to her bare chest, scooting her body a little closer. Shutting her eyes she nodded.

Soul then gripped her hand harder and pulled her into his embrace.

"Cool."

**A/N: so yeah, sorry again for the lateness. Last night I HAD to go to a stupid Christmas party which was booooooring! I didn't even get any presents…**

**And it's so late in the night cuz my mother held a knife up to my neck and told me I had to go with my grandmother and aunt to the movies. At the theater, there were life size plastic replicas of Alvin and the chipmunks and they made me take next to them…and all I could think was 'fuck my life…'**

**The movie was great though. I watched that one movie, **_**Avatar. **_**And oh my god, it was great. The graphics and special effects were just fantastic and the plot was just so thick and deep! Wow… I highly recommend seeing it!**

**So yeah… don't know if epilogue for Jealous guy will be out today. But Jealous Gal debuts tomorrow!! I'm so excited!! **

**Ciao~~**


	4. Kay catches a flu bug! not cool, papa!

**A/N: ****Hola! **

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this, it's cause I've been busy lately for some reason. And I obviously couldn't do anything on Christmas day sooo…. Yeah. **

**Speaking of Christmas, guess who got a Tablet and Photoshop? ME! YAY!!! I'M SO HAAAAPPPY!!!**

**Oh, and good news! I've closed my poll, and the results are in, you all want to kill Soul!! Isn't that just great?! :D**

A small sneeze escaped tiny puffed lips and soft brownish blonde hair caked itself to a burning forehead.

Deep breathing followed as her father held a tissue to her nose as she blew out mucus that had built up in her small nostrils. After she was done, he threw the wet Kleenex in to the waste basket with the rest of the crumpled tissues. They also littered her usually clean carpeted floor.

Soul sighed and felt her forehead with the back of his palm. She was still burning hot.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Yucky." She answered.

"Yucky, huh?" Soul said sympathetically. It had seemed Kaydence had caught a bug, unfortunately causing her to feel 'yucky'. Her heavy eyelids having a hard time staying open, he rubbed her forehead and told her to go to sleep. She nodded an Ok and drifted off.

Soul fixed the large blankets that kept the heat inside her then stood to leave. After walking out, he left her bedroom door slightly ajar, so they could keep an ear out for her.

Maka, in the living room reading, looked up when he entered. "How is she feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"Her temperature hasn't gone down." He sighed as he dropped on the sofa next to her.

"Is she sleeping now?"

"Yeah, finally."

Maka closed her book with an exhale "Poor baby, I wish I got sick instead of her."

Soul nodded in agreement and put his head back, looking at the ceiling. As the temperature went down outside, the flu bug started to go around and sadly the rest of Kay's grubby little class mates were probably crawling with germs.

Maka abruptly stood and headed for the kitchen. "I'll make her some soup for when she wakes up." She announced before disappearing.

Flipping on the TV, Soul flipped through the channels with a vacant mind. He didn't how long he was sitting there, absently watching infomercials when he heard a small "Papa!" from the other room.

Pushing himself up from the sofa, Soul made his way over to Kay's room. When he reached her, she was sitting up on the side of her bed.

"Kay, what are doing up?" He asked her.

"I'm not sleepy anymore." She replied confidently.

Soul let out a breath, what Kay needed right now was sleep, but he could already tell this was a battle he could not win.

"Okay." He sighed "Com'on, Mama made you some soup."

Kay nodded and hopped off the bed, grabbing her father's hand as he led her to their kitchen.

In the kitchen, Maka seemed to already be finishing making dinner. When she heard them enter, she turned her head to face them, "Oh, awake already?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Kay said cheerfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Soul asked her sarcastically as he helped her up on her booster seat.

"Oh whatever, as long as she's feeling better, right?" Maka said, placing a bowl in front of Kay.

Soul took the in between her and Kay, stirring his dinner with his spoon to cool it off.

"Did we tell you the big news Kay?" Maka said after a few minutes of silence. Both Kay and Soul looked up at her from their dinners.

"Um, no?" Kay replied, confused.

Maka looked at Soul with an expectant smile. He just fiddled with his spoon and shifted in his seat. She wanted him to tell her? He frowned at her and looked down and a slight giggle escaped her lips.

She turned her attention back to Kaydence. Kay, right in the middle of putting a spoonful of noodles in her mouth, looked up at her mother.

"You know, Kay," Maka started, "Mama and Papa are going to be getting married soon." She rest her head in her hands and gave her daughter a sweet smile. Kay just stared at her with a blank almost confused face, she looked at her father and then back to Maka.

"Did he get you a ring?" she asked out of now where.

"Hmm?" Maka was a bit taken back by the strange question. She was about to answer when Kay started to speak again.

"Cause you know, Liz told me, if a man doesn't get you a ring when he proposes, it means he's a cheapskate. Yep." She nodded. "Liz said that, Mama."

Maka couldn't help but erupt in laughter and Soul almost went face first into his soup.

"You got mama a ring, didn't you papa?" Kay asked Soul innocently.

"I-i…" Soul stuttered.

"Yeah papa, did you get mama a ring?" Maka taunted with a smirk.

"A-ah…well…" Soul felt completely cornered, both mother and child staring at him with that intimidating look. _'Damn, this is how Death-scythe must feel…!' _Soul noticed how much he thought this recently.

He gave a long breath and looked down in defeat, "No… I'll go buy one tomorrow…"

When he looked back up to Kay, she had a deep frown and shook her head disappointedly

"_Not _cool, papa." She said before blowing her nose with her napkin.

Soul glared at Maka, who was still laughing at her daughter.

"Okay, time for bed." She said standing up.

"What?! But mama, I just woke up!" Kay whined.

"No, no." Maka picked her up "You're sick you need rest. And besides, don't you want to get better so you can go with papa to get me a ring tomorrow?"

Soul watched as Maka carried Kay out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

When they were gone, Soul stood up and started to put their empty dishes in the sink. After he turned on the water and started scrubbing them, he heard Maka reenter the kitchen.

"Asleep already?" he asked without looking up from his chore.

"Out like a light." Maka said leaning against the counter.

He stood in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Maka…" Soul suddenly started to speak.

"Hm?" Maka assured him he had her attention.

"We got to stop letting Kaydence hang around those crazy Thompson sisters so much."

Maka just let out a short laugh and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his back.

**A/N: again, sorry for making you guys wait so long, I've been busy. I'll have Jealous Gal by tomorrow, pinky swear **

**Oh, and I finally drew a picture of Kaydence!! If you want to see her epic cuteness, go to my profile and click the link that goes to my DeviantART!! (It's the first link btw)**

**See ya'll later!**


	5. 17 Sai no Mama: first part

**A/N: READ ME!!**

_**17 Sai No Mama, **_**or if you prefer, **_**17 Year Old Mama. **_

**Ah…. These next few chapters are going to be a little different. But defiantly not different in a bad way! **

**I read this great manga the other day called 17 Sai No Mama about teen pregnancy and it was really a wonderful manga! So I thought I'd let you guys in on how Maka and Soul got in the crazy situation they are now!**

**So there is going to be three or four parts to this and they are all going to be, FLASHBACKS!! Yey! (All right! We're going Naruto!) **

**So as you read 17 Sai No Mama pt. 1,**

**Enjoy~**

After a long day of doing practically nothing at all, the two newlyweds-to-be retreated to their bed for a good night's sleep. Maka easily drifted into a peaceful slumber but her bed mate continued to toss and turn.

Gazing at her sleeping face, Soul couldn't help but wonder how the two of them had gotten to this point. It only seemed like yesterday they were just two stupid kids in way over their heads.

Living in an apartment like they were now, auguring and teasing each other like the immature teenagers they were. Going on missions to collect their souls of 99 evil humans and 1 witch soul, and then having to collect _another _99 souls of evil humans and 1 witch.

Going to school and listening to boring lectures and having to watch Professor Stein dissect various animals that had somehow made their way on the endangered species list, and then come home to a cup raman dinner.

Yep, they were just two teenagers. A meister and her weapon. Best friends.

But what were they now? Lovers. In fact, she was his fiancée, and at their wedding, their daughter was going to be the flower girl. Then they were going to leave the little girl with her grandpa for the night as they got to spend their first night as a married couple alone.

…..

Now that he _really_ thought about it now, it was almost completely unbelievable! He guess he never really fully processed all this. It had all gone by so fast that he hadn't _had _time to processes this.

But on quiet nights like these, he could finally think. He could actually organize his thoughts and try to make sense of this madness…

…And on quiet nights like this, staring at her peaceful face, reminded him of the first time they made love without protection.

Well of course, that was the _last_ time they made love without protection.

*~x X x~*

The sounds of early morning woke up two sleeping lovers from their dreams.

Stretching, Soul sat up from his pillow and yawned. The girl that was still sleeping next to him shifted and let her eyes flutter open.

"…what time is it…?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Early. It's time for school so wake up, sunshine." Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Soul stood up and picked his boxers from off the ground and slid them on.

After putting on his draw string pajama pants, Soul looked towards Maka, who was still lying limp as ever in the bed. "Oi…you okay?" He asked her unsurely, usually she was the first to wake up and jump out of bed.

"I'm tired…" She complained.

A wide toothy smirk pulled at the corners of Soul's mouth. He chuckled a bit and helped her by pulling her to a sitting position by her wrist. "Comon'"

A few hours into the school day Soul and Maka sat in their usual seats. Maka was busy scribbling down notes; everybody was surprised that they were actually learning something today.

But that should have been expected; they all just came back from winter break and now was the time to cram for finals. This year's finals were special. This year's finals where really their _last _final before they all graduated. They were very important.

Maka turned her head to look at her partner to see him biting his eraser and staring into la la land. Nudging him with her elbow, he snapped out of his day dreaming and looked at her.

"Pay attention." She whispered.

Soul sighed and looked back to Stein, putting his pencil tip to his paper. But he made no move to write anything down. Maka arched her lip to the side and shook her head; she would have to give him all the notes again.

Catching her disapproving look out of the corner of his eye, Soul gave her a big grin reveling his rows of sharp teeth. Maka just smiled and decided to give up.

As the minutes passed Maka noticed her stomach twisting and turning in unusual ways, and she started to wonder what she had ate this morning to cause such a reaction.

Shifting in her seat, she swallowed the extra saliva that had managed to build in her mouth and the watery feeling she felt in the back of her throat. Sniffing and swallowing some more did nothing to rid the feeling. Then suddenly, she felt something warm some up her throat, struggling to keep it down Maka quickly raised her hand.

"Yes, Maka?" Stein asked, looking up from his lecture.

"Um, can I maybe go to the rest room- Or perhaps the Infirmary?" She held her hand to her mouth.

"Sure go ahead." As soon as Stein gave the okay, Maka shot up out of her seat and power walked to the dispensary.

By the time she got there, her leg muscles burned. She grabbed the handle and threw open the door. Nygus, who was sitting at her desk, turned and asked a "Maka, what's wrong?" But was ignored as Maka hastily ran in and lurched over the nearest trash can.

Nygus quickly made her way over to Maka and put a bandaged hand on her back. "Are you all right?"

After Maka was done emptying the contents of her stomach she looked up at Nygus, wiped her mouth and smiled, "Yeah, I don't know where that came from. I'm not really feeling sick or anything."

Nygus looked at her concernedly for a moment before pouring Maka a cup of water out of the tap. Handing her the little paper cup, she drank it all in one gulp getting rid of the awful taste in her mouth and throat.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Nygus asked again.

"I feel fine, don't worry Nygus-sensei." Maka reassured.

After Maka Said good bye to Nygus and left the dispensary she made her way back to the class room. Walking on quietly she took her previous seat next to her weapon.

"Oi, you okay?" He whispered.

Maka gave him a reassuring smile and nodded "I'm fine, don't worry."

Over the next few weeks, everything seemed fine and normal…to a certain degree. Maka continued to suffer mini up chucks occasionally and Soul was getting worried. They never lasted very long, but they were staring to become a nuisance.

Soul would hold her hair and rub her back. He kept pressing her to visit the hospital but she just kept reassuring him she was 'fine' and 'there was nothing to worry about'. As much as Soul didn't believe her, he couldn't make her do something she didn't want to.

By the third week, Maka began to get worried herself. The random spews of stomach acid had stopped, but she became almost frantic when she had a miss period.

After school one day she told Soul to head home without her. She received a questioning look from him but he did not object. She needed to check something. After going their separate ways, Maka made her way to the nearest convenience store.

Inside, she stood in one of the many isles staring ambivalent at the selection of small rectangular boxes behind the locked glass. Sucking on her bottom lip, she summoned one of the store's employees, "Excuse me…Can I, um, get this unlocked please?" She asked politely.

The worker gave her a strange look but took the ring of keys hanging off his neck none the less and opened the shelf for her. Randomly selecting different brands of the tests Maka threw them into her basket and quickly scurried away after thanking the employee.

Maka stopped by the freezer section and picked up a water bottle. But before heading to the checkout line, Maka stopped to think. If all she came home with was a water bottle, Soul would probably be suspicious. She should probably pick up some groceries too.

Grabbing a liter of milk, a box of cereal, and some ice cream Maka paid for her items and walked into the slowly warming air. Once outside, Maka took all seven of the little tests out of their boxes and shoved them into her pockets, bra, and anywhere else they'd fit on her person that was out of the eye's view.

She hailed a cab and made her way home.

Once there Maka walked inside to see Soul sitting at the small kitchen table, watching Blair cook some horrible smelling burned fish, looking bored out of his mind.

As expected, the water bottle that she had drank on her way there had gone straight through her and after putting the groceries down on the counter and giving Soul a quick hello and peck on the lips, she rushed to the washroom.

*~x X x~*

Maka stood above her bathroom sink in a state of complete shock. She gripped the side of the sink for support, for if she didn't she felt like she was going to collapse onto her knees, her legs feeling like jello.

She looked down into the sink where the items she had stuffed in her pockets earlier were all laid out. Just a bunch of pink plus signs and the occasional smiley face stared mockingly back at her. What she had feared had just come true. The situation she had thought she was far too smart to get trapped in was becoming a reality…

The pregnancy tests she had bought at the convenience store earlier, all read _positive_.

"Oh, no…" she managed to whisper in a shaky voice.

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED!! Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! :D**

**So yeah… this was 17 Sai no Mama pt. 1!! I hoped you guys liked the long chapter!**

**Jealous Gal out either out tomorrow or later today!! **

**~boo**


	6. 17 Sai no Mama: second part

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I assure all that I'm alive and well! Well…. Sort of…**

**I HAD MY DEAR LAPTOP TAKEN AWAY!! It's all because of my shitty science class…I hate science… but now finals are over and I can relax a little now that my grounding sentence is over! :D**

**Sorry for the **_**huge **_**delay, it will not happen again! I missed you all! **

**But before I start the story, I'd like to clear up a little confusion on the last chapter.**

**(READ THIS)**

**The chapter's named, '**_**17 Sai no mama' **_**are nothing but flashbacks (so this explains how Kaydence was born)! So don't get confused, I know there were a couple of people.**

From her seat on a wooden park bench, Maka twiddled her thumbs nervously and lightly bit her bottom lip. Soul, who was seated next to her, rested his hands behind his head and appeared to be slightly dozing off due to the lack of conversation between the two. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, Maka frowned and coughed awkwardly.

Opening her dry mouth to speak, her companion cut her off.

"Was there a reason you dragged me out here, Maka?" He asked crabbily. It was a Saturday and Soul had hoped to sleep in. But that was before Maka shook him awake from his nice warm bed and suggested they get out for awhile.

The weather was getting warmer, and a light jacket was only required to venture outside. And now, in the shady afternoon, Maka and Soul sat in the park on a bench in an awkward, uneasy silence.

"So was there?" He asked again. Maka stared at the large water fountain in front of them, contemplating how to go about telling Soul this. It was such an unheard of topic and Maka was still up in the air about telling him.

She was actually considering not telling anyone at all. But with some more thinking, she realized it was just a matter of time. Both Death the Kid and Professor Stein had soul detection abilities and she would not stay thin forever.

If Professor Stein realized anything, he would probably tell her papa. And if her papa knew… she just didn't want to think about. But in sad truth, whatever Maka and Soul decided, he would probably find out anyway. So it was probably just better to get the information out truthfully now.

"We have to talk, Soul." She said finally after the long silence, still not making eye contact with him. Soul, who still showed little interest in the conversation, just grunted in response.

Maka's frown deepened. He really wasn't taking this seriously, was he? Turning her head to him she spoke again, "Soul." She said firmly. When she didn't get an answer from him, she turned back around and took a deep breath. Getting mad at him wasn't going to solve anything.

After another moment or two of quiet, Maka broke the silence.

"Things…Things might change, Soul." She said softly.

Opening his eyes, Soul bent over and rested his elbows on his knees. "Oh, yeah? Why?" he asked lazily. He sat there for awhile, waiting for her reply. But when it didn't come right away, Soul looked at her face and he was surprised to see fear and anxiousness written in her dark green eyes.

"Maka…?"

"I…" she began, "I'm…I'm going too…" She was having a very hard time getting words out of her mouth. Her mind suddenly went blank and she felt as if she had lost the ability to speak.

"I…" She continued to stutter. Soul's face turned grim and serious as her sat up straight. "Is this about…is this about how you've been getting sick?" Soul shakily asked.

"Yeah." Maka answered, still not looking directly at him. Soul was getting scared now. What was wrong with her?

"Maka, just tell me! You're starting to freak me out." He said, lightly grabbing her arm and turning her around.

She looked into his worried eyes and opened her mouth to speak. Her lips moved and spoke softly.

The world seemed to freeze and time suddenly stooped. Things seemed to be a haze and Soul wondered if he just heard her correctly.

Maka looked down as Soul continued to try to process the information he had just been given. His hand went limp as he let go of her arm. His mind was turning as fast as a deranged, agitated hamster and his mouth gaping wide open. "What…did you just say…?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, keeping her head down.

At this, Soul grew mad and he placed both his hand on her shoulders. "Maka, don't apologize! If anything, this is my fault-"

"No!" she practically shouted, whipping her head up to look at him. "Don't blame this all on yourself either! I'm just as much as fault here to!"

"Maka…"

Maka shrugged out of his grip and turned around so she was facing and gazing back at the fountain again. Soul leaned back on the bench and ran a hand through his messy white hair. "How can this be happing?" he mumbled to himself.

"So, what are going to do?" he asked her back, "Abortio-"

"I can feel it, you know." She said. Soul could not see her face from where he was sitting, but he could hear the anguish and discomfort in her voice.

"You can...feel it…?"

"Yep. It's presence. It's weird."

Soul sat straight up again so he could look at her properly and assure her, she had his full attention.

He nodded for her continue and she did, "It's feels so," she searched for a word, "almost desperate. Kinda clinging on to life and depending on me. Cause without me, it can't survive."

Soul's expression softened at her words and he turned where her eyes were staring, at two children playing by the fountain as their mothers gossiped. "Such a small life," She continued, "Almost invisible. But it's there, you know? Taking an unwanted residence inside of me. The greedy little thing…"

Another long silence followed suit. "Abortion will make me feel like a murderer." She looked at him. But now it was Soul's turn to not return eye contact as he sighed deeply. "Are you sure, Maka?" Soul asked her, ambiguously.

Maka chuckled sadly, "Not at all." Soul gazed at her for a few more seconds before putting on an unsure, toothy smile.

"Alright. I'm in."

*~x X x~*

A few weeks passed and the two had made arrangements for adoption interviews. Soul found it a little strange felt uneasy at the weird places one could find ads for adoption candidates. But Maka argued that they had do whatever they had to because in Soul's words, 'I don't want a little brat.'

But the two had also made no effort or progress to tell anyone else about the pregnancy. It was a inevitable thing and they both knew they could not run from forever.

They thought that they could just put if off just _a little _longer… but unfortunately, they had Professor Stein as a seventh period teacher…

For one day, Stein had asked Maka to stay after class that day and help him collect the worksheets that they had worked on that period. As Stein sat in his normal backwards potion on his desk chair, Maka walked up and down the aisles collecting the paper.

As Maka finished she made her way back to Stein's desk to hand him the collected worksheets. Taking the stack of paper from her, Maka turned to leave before Stein's words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Say, Maka? Does he know?" Maka's head whipped around in surprise as he looked up and the light reflected off his round glasses.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about." Maka fibbed.

"Let me say it again. Does. He. Know?"

Maka's head cast down in shame and embarrassment from being found out like this. "Yeah. He Knows."

"What about your father?"

"…No."

"What are your plans?"

"Adoption."

"Aa. I see." He looked back down at his work and with a wave of his hand, he said, "Alright. You may go." And with that, and a nod from Maka, the conversation was over just like that.

**A/N: And there ya go, first chapter in, what? 2 and a half weeks?**

**Sorry again, I got grounded ^^;**

**But now we can get back on schedule. **


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

Dear my wonderful readers,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in FOREVER, but I'm writing this quick little note to inform all of you _not_ to give up hope. I am currently writing this on a friend's computer seeing as though my Microsoft word program (which I use to type all my stories on) is not cooperating with me at the moment.

Saying that, please don't give up on me. I am still interested in updating and writing. Even if I wasn't, I would still finfish all my stories. I always finish what I start.

But for the moment, like I previously mentioned, my Microsoft Word program is acting up and not working. I even lost a lot of my files. I'm just thankful that I still have a lot of them on the document manager here on . I had both updates for New Soul and Jealous Gal but they too, got deleted. I will have to re-type them as soon as I get my computer fixed.

Thank you all very much for listening. I hope you guys are not too angry with me for making you wait. For more updates and info on me, please visit my DeviantART

~Boo


End file.
